ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix (Dustin 10 and Ben 10)
The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, is a watch-like device that divided in two and attached to both Ben Tennyson's and Dustin Hogan's wrists in Dustin 10 and Ben 10 The device is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Dustin lost his Omnitrix but gained the Ultimatrix. Appearance In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. The Omnitrix (before recalibration) in looks the same as how it was in the Original Series. However, whenever Ben transforms into an alien form, the colors of the Omnitrix symbol that is located on the alien form have been changed from white and grey to green and black, due to the removal of the scratchguard. Dustin's upgraded Omnitrix closely resembles a smart watch With Ben's upgraded Omnitrix, the rim of the dial is white, and the squares on the last upgrade are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black. Unlike the Omnitrix's last two versions, the third version does not have its tube-like circuitry. When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colours at certain moments. These colours signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. When Ben is selecting his aliens it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core rather than the alien's silhouette. 2019-08-11-21-14-17.jpg|Omnitrix Image push (1).jpeg|Upgraded Omnitrix (Dustin) 2019-08-11-21-15-02.jpg|Updated Omnitrix (Ben) 2019-08-11-21-14-44.jpg|Calibrated Omnitrix Purpose The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a three-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life. *Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. Known Users Modes *Active Mode:Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 10 minutes at a time.If he changes from one form to another, the combined time for the changes can be no more than 10 minutes, likely less because of power leakage. The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. After the Omnitrix recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also of the green color, and located on their chests due to a glitch. *Recharge: When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to prevent the alien DNA from attaching permanently to its host. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from a direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and when Zs'Skayr tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. This feature was switched off after the recalibration. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The recalibrated Omnitrix times out with no warning due to the warning being switched off when the Omnitrix recalibrated. The Omnitrix had reset, turning the time out warning feature back on. The hourglass, when recharging, also flashes red instead of remaining a solid red as it had when the Omnitrix was in its original form. Scan/Capture Mode: When a new DNA sample has been unlocked, or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the database, Capture Mode is activated. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Ben actively scanning. The Omnitrix would not scan by touch (due to its recalibration). Self-Destruct Mode: In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal, likely as a distress signal. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered, in an attempt to force Vilgax to give it to Ben, although he refused. It only destroyed itself, and not the universe, because it was charged for only 30 seconds (as opposed to a few days). *Recalibration: The Omnitrix begins to recalibrate while selecting a set of new aliens. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. The Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms (this is to fit different users). The Omnitrix gives its wielder a new set of aliens depending on whether it is a hard or soft reset. Azmuth could also program it to recalibrate remotely. Features General *The Omnitrix mainly allowes the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. **The user can not only transform into extraterrestrial life forms, but also multidimensional beings and even mythological beings. **The user can create alien forms by thinking of one. Forms made this way don't use DNA. They go off of the user's brain power, and they can't be accessed through the normal selection menus. *The DNA is stored within itself in a computerized form. **The user’s mind has the personalities of other DNA Samples stored inside of it, helping the user along the way. *In order for the user to change the size, the matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature. **The user can change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. When Ben or Dustin appeared to be changing mentally, it was just a coincidence. They were out of time and changing anyway. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protects the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *The Omnitrix has a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix can not be removed by normal physical means. *The Omnitrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. *The Omnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. It fell off. *The Omnitrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Omnitrix can be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. *The Omnitrix is waterproof. *The Omnitrix can replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. *The upgraded Omnitrix allows the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of energy from Shock Rock. **It also allows the user to transform into enhanced versions of the aliens with the use of crystals from Gemplifier. Evolutionary Function * Due to having the Ultimate Chip installed into it's system, The Omnitrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. **However, not all aliens can evolve due to the Omnitrix not being as advanced as the Ultimatrix. Extensions *The Omnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix functions as a GPS. *The Omnitrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *When the user becomes a transformation that can duplicates (i.e. Ditto or Echo Echo), it and creates a number of duplicates, said duplicates can transform into different aliens. Though such a feature puts stress on the Omnitrix and the duplicates cannot be the same alien at anytime. Color Coding *The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Inactive Mode **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect Display Modes *The Omnitrix has two known display modes. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. *Dustin's upgraded Omnitrix showed full colored images of the aliens. Clothing *The Omnitrix automatically uses the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. *Ben lost this function when the Omnitrix recalibrated. In Ultimate Alien Force, nanomachines broke them down and stored them until the transformation ended. Allocation *When the user is transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Although the Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access, it is put in different places on some aliens. Voice Command *The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Omnitrix. **Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Omnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. Malfunctions *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result is DNA hybrids. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This can work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *Technical glitches cause power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. *Sometimes the Omnitrix will randomly leave the user stuck as an alien for an indefinite amount of time that could only be deactivated by Azmuth hitting the Omnitrix symbol. Aliens 1. Heatblast/Ultimate Heatblast/Zenith Heatblast 2. Four Arms/Ultimate Fourarms 3. Grey Matter/Ultimate Grey Matter 4. XLR8/Gemplified XLR8/Ultimate XLR8 5. Upgrade/Ultimate Upgrade 6. Diamondhead/Ultimate Diamondhead 7. Ripjaws 8. Stinkfly/Ultimate Stinkfly 9. Ghostfreak/Ultimate Ghostfreak/Zenith Ghostfreak 10. Wildmutt/Ultimate Wildmutt 11. Hydrosaur (Nessy for Ben) 12. Amoeblob 13. Buzzshock 14. Tyrantacle 15. Goop/Ultimate Goop/Zenith Goop 16. Chromastone/Chromastone God Mode/Ultimate Chromastone/Zenith Chromastone 17. Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey/Zenith Spidermonkey 18. Swampfire/Gemplified SwampfireUltimate Swampfire/Zenith Swampfire 19. Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo/Zenith Echo Echo 20. Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill/Zenith Big Chill 21. Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur/Zenith Humongousaur 22. Jetray/Gemplified Jetray/Ultimate Jetray/Zenith Jetray 23. Brainstorm/Ultimate Brainstorm/Zenith Brainstorm 24. Ditto 24. Eye Guy 25. Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt/Zenith Cannonbolt 26. Wildvine/Ultimate Wildvine 27. Upchuck (Perk/Murk) 28. Spitter 29. Arcticguana/Ultimate Arcticguana/Zenith Arcticguana 30. Alien X/Ultimate Alien X/Zenith Alien X 31. WarGreymon 32. MetalGarurumon 33. Mewtwo 34. Atomix/Ultimate Atomix 35. Ultima 36. Omniprime (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 37. Wendighost 38. Neos 39. Lilithmon/Ultimate Lilithmon/Zenith Lilithmon 40. Snakepit 41. Sandbox 42. Sugar Spider 43. Raven/Raven Soul Mode/Ultimate Raven/Ultimate Kurama Raven/Ultimate Lustful Raven (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 44. Blastmon/Ultimate Blastmon 45. Way Big/Ultimate Way Big/Zenith Way Big/Gemplified Way Big/Omni-Enhanced Way Big 46. Starfire/Ultimate Starfire/Ultimate Lustful Starfire (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 47. Outbreak 48. Genesect 49. Lodestar 50. Shellhead 51. Toepick 52. Blitzwolfer (Benwolf for Ben) 53. Slender Bender 54. Snare-Oh (Benmummy for Ben)/Gemplified Snare-Oh 55. Rath/Ultimate Rath 56. Nanomech 57. Retro/Ultimate Retro/Zenith Retro/Gemplified Retro/ Omni-Enhanced Retro 58. Frankenstrike (Benvicktor for Ben) 59. Ring Master/Ultimate Ring Master 59. Rocks 60. Kurama 61. Squidstrictor 62. Spyder 63. Shudderfly 64. Exodia/Bakenoko Exodia/Ultimate Exodia/Zenith Exodia 65. Terraspin 66. Millennium/Ultimate Millennium/Zenith Millennium (obtained from Eon) 67. Armodrillo/Ultimate Armodrillo 68. NRG 69. AmpFibian 70. Water Hazard/Ultimate Water Hazard 71. Kicksune 72. Inculust 73. Chiller Thriller 74. Snapdragon 75. Prisma 76. Bug Bomb 77. Skid Mark 78. IQ 79. Dark Spark 80. Synthwave 81. Pikachu/Ultimate Pikachu (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 82. Xenos (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 83. Garchomp/Ultimate Garchomp/Giga Garchomp (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 84. Rayquaza/Ultimate Rayquaza (DriveMaxUltraZord's alien) 85. Flower Power 86. Stingcada 78. Dictator 79. Omnimon 80. Lucario/Ultimate Lucario 81. Sorceressa/Ultimate Sorceressa/Ultimate Bakeneko Sorceressa (DriveMaxUktraDynamoZord's Alien) 82. Arceus 83. Ultimate Dustin/Zenith Dustin 84. Tentaking (Obtained from Taiyou's Zoid Overlord form DNA) 85. Cheruball (Obtained from Ovi’s DNA) 84. Feedback/Feedback Lightning Rod Mode/Ultimate Feedback/Ultimate Feedback Lightning Rod Mode 85. Fasttrack/Ultimate Fasttrack 86. Pesky Dust 87. Shocksquatch 88. Crashhopper 89. Ranamon 90. Clockwork/Ultimate Clockwork 91. Jury Rigg 92. Astrodactyl/Ultimate Astrodactyl 93. Magnetosphere 94. Teleportal 95. Shock Rock 96. Bloxx 97. Gemplifier 98. Eatle/Gluttonous Eatle 99. Ball Weevil 100. Gravattack/Ultimate Gravattack/Zenith Gravattack 101. Molestache 102. Kickin' Hawk 103. Hot Stuff/Hot Stuff Blaze Mode/Ultimate Hot Stuff/Ultimate Hot Stuff Blaze Mode (Firecracker by DriveMaxUltraZord) 104. Putty 105. Krimzon 106. Kamen Omni/Ultimate Kamen Omni/Zenith Kamen Omni 107. Bear Hug 108. Whampire 109. The Worst 110. Masquewraith 111. Gutrot/Ultimate Gutrot 112. Walkatrout 113. Dollop 114. Seraphinite 115. Platina 116. Holy Fire 117. BlitzGreymon 118. CrescGarurumon 119. Tinkerberyl 120. Electro Shocker 121. Stealth/Ultimate Stealth 122. Angel Hands 123. Portalgeist 124. Brains and Brawn 125. Bubble Burst/Ultimate Bubble Burst 126. Caulifla/SSJ Caulifla/SSJ God Caulifla (temporary)/Gemplified SSJ Caulifla (Obtained from Bella's Goku form DNA) 127. ChamAlien 128. Razorback 129. Leapfrog 130. Necrosis 131. Indetructile 132. Lil' Devil (Obtained from Bella's Bendy form DNA) 133. Banshriek 134. Shukaku 135. Fruit Bomb 136. Dead Silent 137. Frightmare 138. Unitaur 139. Slapstrike 140. Necro Carnage 141. Razor Edge 142. Angel Omni 143. Prime-8 144. Bullfrag 145. Eerobert 146. Bonehead 147. River Monster 148. Overflow 149. Bada Boom 150. Dramageddon (Obtained from Bella's Bolshack Dragon form DNA) 151. Lady Bug 152. TenTen 153. Ice Cold (Obtained from Bella's Frieza form DNA) 154. Mean Green (Obtained from Bella’s Piccolo form DNA) 155. Majin Dustin (Obtained from Bella's Majin Buu form DNA) 156. Funny Bone 157. Android 21 158. Metalmorphosis (based on HYDRAKERA by Darksilvania) 159. Dragonheart 160. Calypso (Obtained from Shaleen's DNA) 161. Portaler 162. Draco (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Spyro form DNA) 163. Centerror (Obtained from Tirek’s DNA) 164. Halo 165. Lionheart (obtained from an Equestrian Manticore DNA) 166. Firefly (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1’s Neo Spacian Flare Scarab form DNA) 167. Bottlenose (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin form DNA) 168. Holey Moley (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Neo Spacian Grand Mole form DNA) 169. Air Razor (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird form DNA) 170. Putty (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Neo Spacian Glow Moss form DNA) 171. Black Cat (Obtained from SparkFlameHero1's Neo Spacian Dark Panther form DNA) 172. Greninja 173. Blastron 174. Matatabi 175. Hoopa 176. Ventrilosquid 177. Decagon Vreedle 178. Necrozma 179. Slithertail 180. Havoc (Obtained from Discord’s DNA) 181. Mimic (Obtained from Queen Chrysalis’s DNA) 182. Muse (obtained from Adagio Dazzle's DNA) 183. Jigglypuff 184. Arbiter 185. Short Stack 186. Berserker 187. Sharp Eye 188. Bugger 189. Wide Load 190. Tech Wiz 191. Pix-L 192. Thrillex 193. Beelzemon/Beelzemon Blast Mode 194. Deadly Nightshade 195. Sedusa 196. Pharaon 198. Sugar Spider 199. Overload 200. Jiangsheer 201. Shwreck 202. Shudderfly 203. Wendighost 204. Ring Master 205. Wolfspider 206. Howler Monkey 207. Big Kahuna 208. Bear Hug 209. Time-lapse 210. Flower Power Fusion aliens 1. Muscle Bug: Four Arms and Stinkfly 2. Hard Head: Diamond head and Grey Matter 3. Fish Fry: Heatblast and Ripjaws 4. Terrorsoar: Humongousaur and Jetray 5. Cranium: Brainstorm and Chromastone 6. Permafrost: Swampfire and Big Chill 7. Big Bang: Alien X and Atomic 8. Quadzilla: Four Arms and Humongousaur 9. Jumpstart: Crashhopper Shocksquatch 10. Haywire: Jury Rigg and Upgrade 11. Supersize: Upchuck and Way Big 12. Amoebasaur: Humongousaur and Goop 13. Muscle Head: Grey Matter and Four Arms 14. Amalgam Dustin: Dustin Hogan, Four Arms, Heatblast, XLR8, Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Overflow, Wildvine and Stinkfly 14. Fantastic Four: XLR8, Four Arms, Heatblast, and Diamondhead 15. Glitch: Upgrade and Dustin Hogan 16. Infinity Stone: Alien X and Prizma 17. Femme Fatailty: Caulifla, Ranamon, Luxuria, Angel Omni, Lilithmon, Raven, Starfire, Android 21 and Hot Stuff 18. Infinitum: Alien X, Shock Rock, Gempilfier, Exodia, Atomix and Holy Fire Dustin's fusion forms with others: 1. Ultima: Dustin Hogan, Ben Tennyson, Erena Honjou, Emille Honjou, Ovi, Basara Okami, Nega Dustin, Sparky, Fenika and Bella Hyna 2. Sentinel: Dustin Hogan, Ben Tennyson, Erena Honjou, Emille Honjou, Princess Luna, Princess Celesia, Death the Kid, Steven Universe, The Legendary Spirits and the Elements of Harmony 2. Mood Stone: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Ben Tennyson (As Jade) 3. Prismagna: Dustin Hogan (As Gemplifier) and Ben Tennyson (As Shock Rock) 4. Flame Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Takuya Kanbara (As Agunimon) 5. Light Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koji Minamoto (As Lobomon) 6. Ice Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Tommy Himi (As Kumamon) 7. Wind Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Zoe Orimoto (As Kazemon) 8. Thunder Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and J.P. Shibayama (As Beetlemon) 9. Water Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Ranamon 10. Darkness Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koichi Kimura (As Loweemon) 11. Earth Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Grumblemon 12. Wood Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Arbormon 13. Metal Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Mercurymon 14. Dragon Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Takuya Kanbara (As BurningGreymon) 15. Wolf Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koji Minamoto (as KendoGarurumon) 16. Blizzard Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Tommy Himi (As Korikakumon) 17. Typhoon Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Zoe Orimoto (As Zephyrmon) 18. Blitz Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and J.P. Shibayama (As MetalKabuterimon) 19. Kraken Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Cecaeliamon 20. Umbra Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koichi Kimura (As JagerLoweemon) 21. Terra Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Gigasmon 22. Vine Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Petaldramon 23. Optic Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Sakkakumon 24. Inferno Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Takuya Kanbara (As Aldamon) 25. Shine Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koji Minamoto (As MagnaGarurumon) 26. Helios Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Takuya Kanbara (As EmperorGreymon) 27. Stellar Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Koji Minamoto (As MagnaGarurumon) 28. Legendary Neos: Dustin Hogan (As Neos) and Susanoomon 29. Angel Aura Quartz: Ben Tennyson (As Jade) Dustin Hogan (As Serapinite) and Steven Universe/Ben and Dustin (As Prism) and Steven Universe 30. Tourmaline: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Garnet 31. Jadite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Pearl 32. Ametrine: Dustine Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Amethyst 33. Olivine: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Jet 34. Aventurine: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Vitrine 35. Hiddenite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Tiger's Eye/Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite), Jet and Citrine 36. Moss Agate: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Azurite 37. Amazonite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphibite) and Jasper 38. Chrysoberyl: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphibite) and Peridot 39. Heleotrope: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Onyx 40. Variscite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Lapis Lazuli 41: Prasiolite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite) and Steven Universe 42: Vesuvianite: Dustin Hogan (As Seraphinite), Ben Tennyson (As Jade), Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Azurite, Onyx, Jet and Citrine. Omni-Weapons Omni-Weapons are weapons composed of the DNA stored within the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix. Both Ben and Dustin are able to use this function when needed. Incinerator (Heatblast Flamethrower) Frozen Hunter (Big Chill Scythe) Evanescence (Ghostfreak Spell Book) Silver Lining (Platina Claymore) Golden Boy (Aurum Bo Staff) Earthshaker (Armodrillo War Hammer) Heart Burner (Hot Stuff Rocket Launcher) Pitch Black (Raven Double Headed Scythe) Vengeful Ivy (Wildevine Whip) Jedi Soul (Chromqstone Lightsaber) Diamond Doom (Diamondhead Pile Bunker) Turtle Twirl (Terraspin Fan Shield) Crystal Cover (Prisma Armor) Celestial Cross (Alien X X-blade) Sonic Boomer (Ultimate Echo Echo Base Cannon) Kaiser Rex (Ultimate Humongousaur Gauntlets) Blue Blaze (Ultimate Swampfire Shotgun) Ultra Strike (Ultimate Way Big Broadsword) Omni-Tools Omni-Tools are similar to Omni-Weapons, but far less offensive. Their mostly used for more trivial things like fixing things and such. Chromastone Flashlight Upgrade Computer Jury Rigg Multi-Purpose Tool Echo Echo Megaphone Armodrillo Drill Heatblast Torch Overflow Scuba Suit Jetray Hang Glider Crashhopper Crash Helmet Gravattack Hover Board Eye Guy Visor Omni-Modes Omni-Modes are forms Ben and Dustin utilize these forms by donning costumes based on the selected alien DNA. An example of this is when Ben or Dustin access Phantom Mode, which is a hooded robe with Ghostfreak colors with a dark violet jumpsuit. Not only do these forms have similar appearances as the selected alien they represent, but they have their powers as well. Dustin/Ben Pyro Mode (Dustin/Ben and Heatblast) Dustin/Ben Phantom Mode (Dustin/Ben and Ghostfreak) Dustin/Ben Hot Mode (Dustin/Ben and Hot Stuff) Dustin/Ben Omni-Enhanced Mode (Dustin/Ben and Shock Rock) Dustin/Ben Gemplified Mode (Dustin/Ben and Gemplifier) Dustin/Ben Override Mode (Dustin/Ben and Upgrade) Dustin/Ben Tremor Mode (Dustin/Ben and Armodrillo) Dustin/Ben Dominatrix Mode (Dustin/Ben and Lilithmon) Dustin/Ben Mage Mode (Dustin/Ben and Raven) Dustin/Ben Exod Mode (Dustin/Ben and Exodia) Dustin/Ben God Rock Mode (Dustin/Ben and Chromastone) Dustin/Ben Powersurge Mode (Dustin/Ben and Feedback) Dustin/Ben Heartthrob Mode (Dustin/Ben and Luxuria) Dustin/Ben Glutton Mode (Dustin/Ben and Gula) Dustin/Ben Hell Frost Mode (Dustin/Ben and Ultimate Big Chill) Dustin/Ben War Dino Mode (Dustin/Ben and Ultimate Humongousaur) Dustin/Ben Ultrasonic Mode (Dustin/Ben and Ultimate Echo Echo) Dustin/Ben Gigas Mode (Dustin/Ben and Ultimate Way Big) Dustin/Ben Divine Mode (Dustin/Ben and Zenith Alien X) Dustin/Ben Chronos Mode (Dustin/Ben and Zenith Millennium) Category:Omnitrixes